Dragon Puffs
by Magic Kaito
Summary: What happens when the Z senshi meet the Powerpuff Girls? The most popular action cartoons of Japan and America combine! *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. Signs of Danger

Dragon Puffs

AN: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own the Powerpuff Girls. I do, however, have a pet turtle that haphazardly inspired this story (it's hard to explain). This one's for you, Duluth (that's hard to explain, too)!

Chapter 1: Signs of Danger 

Mountain Area 439! And what a beautiful day it is here! The sun is shining, the grass is growing, Goku's sneaking Gohan off on a mission... huh?!

"Are you sure something's wrong, Daddy?" said the small boy with a horrible mop top hair do.

"Yes, Gohan," his father replied, whose hair stuck up in every direction. "I can sense it. Something evil is about to attack the Earth. Something really evil."

"Well, don't you think we should get some help?"

"Uh, yeah! That might be a good idea! Let's go find Krillin!" 

The two flew off while Chi Chi, the wife / mother, awoke to realize that her insane husband had just ran off with her son to do Kami knows what with him. "That Goku better watch out when he gets back!" she said to herself.

The city of Townsville! And what a beautiful day it is here! The sun is shining, the grass is growing, the Powerpuff Girls are going off on a mission... huh?!

"Are you sure something's wrong, Blossom?" asked Bubbles, the blue one with blond pigtails.

"Yes, Bubbles," her sister replied, who had long orange hair and a insanely huge bow. "The Mayor wouldn't have called us about that weird note if it wasn't bad."

"Well, it is the Mayor," Buttercup, the green one, answered.

"I know, but we need to check it out anyway!"

The three flew off while Professor Utonium, the father / creator, awoke to realize that his girls were gone to do who knows what for the city. "They better watch out while they're there," he said to himself.

Some strange plain in the middle of no where! And what a beautiful... ah, skip it. The point is is that two strange figures have been meeting, plotting in this empty field, a very Dragonball Z-esk one. The evil forces stood there, laughing maniacally, waiting for their prey. The time had come to put their ultimate plan into action, the one where they would finally defeat both of their greatest foes!

In the mean time, Goku and Gohan had found Krillin at Master Roshi's house while he was trying to vacuum the carpet around the old man who was watching one of his "shows". Eager to get out of this insane house, Krillin readily joined, saying that he, too, had felt something strange that morning. The trio flew off toward the source of the power, not realizing what was in store for them.

"Well, I'm glad you're here girls," the Mayor said. "I found this on my desk this morning and I couldn't make heads or tails of it!"

"Let me see that," Blossom said, taking a sheet of paper from his hands. "Let's see, what does it say..."

"What is it, Blossom?" Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup glanced over at her as Blossom began to examine it closely.

"This is weird," she said. "It's written in Chinese!"

"Well, that would explain why I couldn't read it!" the Mayor replied stupidly. The girls gave him a funny look, and Blossom then continued with the note.

"That's not the only strange thing," she added once attention had turned back to her. "Whoever wrote this doesn't know Chinese very well. The writing's really shaky, but it doesn't look like someone who speaks English did this, the mistakes are different. It's almost as if someone... Japanese wrote this!"

"What would Japan want with us?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know," Blossom replied. "Let's see...

'Dear Powderpuff Girls...'

They cringed. The girls simply _hated_ it when people did that.

'We are waiting for you. Please come to the small, abandoned island just north of Tokyo. All will be explained there. Signed, a friend.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bubbles asked. "And how are we gonna get to Tokyo?"

"Dig through the center of the Earth?" the Mayor suggested. The girls, once again, looked at him strangely, then continued on.

"Should we check it out?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know," Blossom answered. "It could be a trick, but it might be important, too!"

"But how are we supposed to get there?!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"She's got a point," Buttercup added. "It's too far to fly and we can't afford plane tickets..."

"Why don't you take my private jet?" the Mayor suggested.

"You... have a private jet?"

"Of course I do!" he replied. "I just never use it!"

"I guess that will work," Blossom said. "But who's gonna fly it?"

"Allow me!" Mayor answered. The girls stared at him nervously, then returned to the problem at hand.

"Who could fly us..." A flash of light suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan landed on a small island where the strange energy seemed to be coming from.

"Do any of you guys see anything?" Goku asked.

"Nope," Krillin replied. "Hey, maybe this is just a false alarm. It might be a volcano or something."

"I doubt it," Goku answered, which made Krillin start freaking out. "It's much too... what's that?!" A familiar energy signal was coming up behind them. They turned to see what was going on.

"It's Mister Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo flew over to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked, ending Krillin's hopes of a normal day. "There's something weird coming from this island."

"Well," Goku replied, putting one hand behind his head, "we're actually not sure yet. We're still looking." Piccolo's face dropped in embarrassment.

"Why don't we search the island then?" he suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Goku replied as if the thought had never come to him.

"Mister Piccolo always knows what to do!" Gohan boasted.

Krillin groaned. "It's gonna be a LONG day..." he thought. They split up to look in every nook and cranny of the island, which was just north of a small village. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan simultaneously began wondering if the town had anything to do with this. And if not, they were worried about what would happen to it if a battle ensued, you know, they're those kind of guys. Goku wondered when breakfast was.

As the four began to lose hope of ever finding anything, a strange flash of light suddenly appeared in the center of the island. They all flew toward it to see what was going on.

They were surprised to see a large craft sitting there, a very strange looking one. The pilot of this object leapt out and looked around. Much to the others' shock, he appeared to be a young man with purple hair and a Capsule Corp jacket.

"Who are you?!" Goku exclaimed, as they all assumed their usual fighting stances.

"I'm a friend," he answered. "That's all I can tell you right now and you have to trust me." He continued searching the area. "They haven't surfaced yet, that's good. Oh no! Are they here yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked, the rest wearing the same confused expression. "Who are 'they'?"

The boy thought about proper phrasing. "I can't go into too much detail now," he finally replied. "I was referring to two different groups of people actually. One should be showing up soon. That's who you were getting those strange signals from. I guess I'll have to get the other one. There's no way they'll make it now and if you ever want to survive this, you'll need them..."

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed as he and the others began freaking out. "What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself. Just trust me and get ready, and I'll bring them here soon." He leaped back into the machine and with another flash of light vanished.

"That was weird," Gohan said once he had found his voice. "I wonder who that guy was and what he meant..."

"We'll find out soon enough," Piccolo replied. "Those signals are getting stronger."

"You're right!" Goku exclaimed, as they turned to see a strange object appearing in the distance.


	2. Super Acquaintances

Chapter 2: Super Acquaintances

AN: As I do not plan on selling this for profit to anyone, I need not put a disclaimer. However, since lawyers are good at finding loop holes and I'm too busy/ poor to get sued, I will still say that I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Dragonball Z.

The girls turned to see what the cause of this disturbance was. Much to their surprise (and the Mayor's for that matter) a large machine of some sort was now in the middle of the Mayor's office.

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed. "Whatever has landed in my office?"

The girls ignored the Mayor and looked menacingly at the craft in front of them. "All right, Mojo," Blossom exclaimed. "We don't know how you got in here, but we know it's you!"

The Powerpuff Girls were quite surprised to see the top of the object open up and boy in his late teens hop out. Even stranger was the fact that he looked nothing like anyone in Townsville and his hair was purple.

"Good, I've found you," he said. "We don't have time to talk. I can take you where you need to go, you just have to trust me."

"How are we supposed to know that you won't kidnap us or something?" Buttercup managed to retort.

"You'll just have to trust me, I'm a friend."

"Then, did you write this letter?" Blossom asked.

"No," he answered. "You'll find out all about this later, just come with me."

"But..." Bubbles began.

"Come on!" he finally exclaimed, and, grabbing the super trio, threw them into his ship. He quickly followed and closed the top, the girls being too surprised to react quickly. He pressed a few buttons and the craft disappeared from the Mayor's office with another flash of light.

"Well, that was certainly peculiar," he said. "I wonder what Ms. Bellum has for me to do today?" He walked out of his office, too dense to realize that their saviors had just been abducted by a total stranger.

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan turned to face the mysterious object that was rising in the distance. Though the vision was shadowy and covered by dust, it appeared to be a large spaceship of some sort, a kind of discus shaped one.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Piccolo said as they watched the object continue it's ascent to the somehow solid ground beneath it.

"I know," Goku replied. "Something isn't right about this. That craft looks kind of familiar, too..."

"Oh my gosh!" Krillin exclaimed, starting to freak out. "It's one of Frieza's!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" everyone else replied, making really weird faces.

"Man, Goku, I thought you beat him!"

"I did," he replied, nervously. "I don't know what happened! I thought that energy signal was familiar...."

"But wait," Gohan interrupted. "I can sense something else with Frieza. It feels pretty bad, too."

"Oh, great," Krillin said, his face dropping. "Just what we need, two Frieza's...."

"The other one isn't Frieza," Piccolo answered. "It's a different sort of energy...."

The dust around the ship had finally cleared, revealing that it was, in fact, the same style that Frieza used. "Let's go!" Goku exclaimed, as he and his crew rushed over to the entrance of the machine.

As they arrived, the door to the ship suddenly opened. More dust rose as the heavy opening hit the ground. Two dark figures stood in the doorway, both rather short. The thinner one walked forward.

"I was hoping you'd come," said a voice that sounded like an evil grandma. "It's time to make you pay for what you put me through." To the horror of the four (they were really freaking out by now), the source of the voice was none other than the evil tyrant they thought had been put in his place. In his final form, he seemed to be the exact same, unscratched monster that had killed half of them before Goku finally transformed.

"What's going on?!" Goku exclaimed. "I could have sworn you were gone! You were at least cut in half!!"

"Yes, well, I had a little help pulling myself back together," Frieza replied, chuckling at his own bad joke. He motioned to the other shadowy figure who stepped forward into the light. The four warriors began preparing for the worst from this new being when they suddenly saw what it was... a monkey!!

As horrible as the situation was, Goku and his gang couldn't help but start laughing. "Man, Frieza," Goku said through his chuckles, "I thought you hated teaming up with monkeys!"

"What's with the hat, Magilla?!" Krillin exclaimed.

Frieza and his new acquaintance looked quite upset. "I'll tell you what's up with my hat," the chimp replied. "It is for the protection of my brain. As that certain organ has grown outside it's built in perimeter, I must protect it with something, therefore, I wear a helmet to keep my brain safe in case it gets hurt, as it does not fit inside my head anymore."

Krillin and Piccolo blinked at the utter redundancy of the primates speech, while Gohan nodded after following it perfectly and Goku was utterly confused. "What?" he said. "That doesn't make sense. Who are you, anyway?"

An evil grin crossed the monkey's face. "I glad you asked that. The fact that you said that makes me happy. I am, the one, the only, single doer of dastardly deeds, purveyor of pestilence and deliverer of lawlessness, I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo Jojo!!!!!" The Z fighters stared at him for a while, deeply disturbed.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light interrupted the confrontation. A few yards behind them, the strange craft had reappeared. The top opened, and the strange boy was thrown out, partially beaten up. Three large heads popped up.

"That'll keep you from messing with us!" one with green eyes said. They looked quite menacing, for little girls.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied, covering his face. "I had to bring you here! Just let me go!!" Leaping into the craft, he threw the trio out and disappeared again.

"That was weird," members of both groups said simultaneously.

Frieza looked really embarrassed. "These are your greatest enemies?"

"They're a lot tougher than they look!" Mojo replied, looking at the girls with utter hatred.

"All right," one girl with a large hair bow said, "who wrote this note?"

"Oh, that was me," Frieza replied, coolly. "My name is Frieza, over lord of the Universe. I just copied what monkey boy here wrote."

"Do not call me that!" Mojo exclaimed. "My name is not 'Monkey Boy'. The title I go by is completely different! It does not contain the words 'monkey' or 'boy', it..."

"We get the point!" the green eyed one yelled. "Why does it say 'Powderpuff' and 'from a friend' then?"

"I specifically wrote 'Powerpuff' and 'fiend'," Mojo answered. "This idiot just can't write."

"Look whose talking," Frieza retorted. "You had the most atrocious hand writing I've ever seen! No wonder I thought I saw extra letters!"

"Ooo, you take that back! I do not..."

"Hello!" Goku interrupted, leaning down to the new comers on the scene. "My name's Goku. Who are you? Uh, I'd shake your hands but you don't really have any..."

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" they exclaimed.

"Powderpuff Girls?" Krillin tried to repeat. The girls were on him in an instant.

"It's Powerpuff," the green eyed one said menacingly.

"No 'D'!" the one who with blue eyes said.

"Well, do you have names?" Gohan asked, his cheeks starting to look a little red.

"I'm Blossom," said the one with the hair bow.

"I'm Bubbles!" the blue-eyed one exclaimed.

"And I'm Buttercup," said the last, who was obviously the tough girl in the super trio.

"I'm Goku!" Goku said. "Wait... I all ready told you that. Hey, do you know if your related to that short guy over there, cause you don't have noses either!!"

Krillin scowled.

"No," Blossom replied. "We were created in an accident, like Mojo. Actually, it was the same one. But that's a long story."

"Oh, well I'm Goku," he said for the third time. "Did I tell you that? I'm one of the last of a warrior race of aliens and if I get strong enough, my hair turns blonde! They're called Saiyans."

The girls looked disturbed. Goku proceeded to introduce his friends. "That's Krillin, the bald and nose-less one, and that's Piccolo, he's another alien. And that's my son, Gohan!" The three each acknowledged the intro in their own way typical to their character, Gohan seeming a little nervous.

"This is very cute," Frieza said, quite annoyed. "But can we cut the introductions? Mojo and I teamed up for a reason."

"To destroy both of our greatest foes!" Mojo continued. "That is why we got both of your groups to come here, as your associations have caused the downfalls of both of us, and seeing as we have been defeated by each of you, we have joined...."

"What are you talking about?" Goku said, really confused by this primate's odd speech patterns. "And how did you meet, anyway."

"All will be revealed eventually," Frieza replied, grinning evilly along with his simian sidekick.

"What's with the lizard guy?" Blossom whispered to her sisters.

"I don't know, but he's obviously asking for a knuckle sandwich," Buttercup answered, preparing to attack the strange alien creature.

"Wait!" Piccolo exclaimed. "You don't understand how powerful he is! Stay out of this, you're just children."

"Children?!" Buttercup exclaimed, flying up to meet him, which was a great surprise to the Z senshi. "What do call him?" she retorted, referring to Gohan. 

"Gohan's different," Piccolo answered. "He's gone through lots of training and has extreme power."

"Yeah, well so do we!" Buttercup answered meanly. "Don't say that we don't understand when you don't!"

"Come on, Buttercup," Blossom said softly. "We'll need to work together with these guys in this battle. We understand Mojo and they understand Freezer. I'm sure they want a fight, so let's use each other's knowledge."

"It's Frieza!!" the space over lord cried.

"She's right," Goku replied. "This monkey guy could have some tricks up his sleeve and I've done the most fighting against Frieza, so if we join forces, it should do the trick!"

"You really don't know what you're getting yourselves into," Frieza said, laughing viciously. Bubbles started to giggle. "WHAT?!"

"It's just..." she stammered out through her laughter, "all you guys! That one doesn't have a nose, and that one's green, and those two have funny hair do's, and you look like one of those puddy guys off of Power Rangers!!!!!!!" Blossom and Buttercup hid their faces.

Frieza looked really mad. "You won't be laughing much longer, freak!" He started powering up, which caused all seven of our heroes to freak out and Mojo produced a huge laser from no where

"Let's start this."

AN: Bwah ha ha! What happens next? You know as well as I do! You might actually, Candyland still has my original and I can't remember some "important" details. And I did steal Mojo's one speech from Mojo Bubbles, except I couldn't understand half of what she said so I guessed on a lot of the words. This is so fun!!!!! 


	3. The Battle Begins!

Chapter 3: The Battle Begins!!!  
  
AN: Heh heh! It's fun rewriting this. Plus I know what's gonna happen. The original was me psychotically ranting and this plot just formed in the middle of it, so I made decided to make it it's own story without my pet turtle starting it (I told you it's weird). But, I don't own Dragonball Z, the Powerpuff Girls, or... er! I couldn't think of anything funny... :{  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reviewing, BTW. I love reviews! They make me want to work on a fic, which is why I'm writing right now! Stupid Candyland still hasn't given me the original, and she's going to college soon so I've started pushing her for it. So this chap will be pretty short (for me) and maybe not that exciting. Why am I saying this? Ignore those sentences. Read for yourself! Then review!  
  
"All right," Goku said quickly, taking on his usual smart tone he had when he was in battle, "Frieza is very fast and has a lot of super attacks. Be careful."  
  
"Uh, Mojo has a laser. It's probably pretty powerful," Blossom replied, trying help as well.  
  
"See, you shouldn't be fighting!" Piccolo exclaimed, ignoring the menacing situation. "You just stated the obvious!"  
  
"Oh, and like Goku didn't?" Buttercup retorted. "Just shut up and let's kick these morons' butts!"  
  
"I won't be that easy!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Look at these imbeciles," Frieza muttered. "They can't even get along. This won't be much of a challenge, I'm afraid."  
  
"Probably not, but you do not know those girls like I do," Mojo replied. "They are actually very strong, though I am sure we will be able to defeat them all very easily. I understand that they are powerful as should you but it most likely will not be..."  
  
"Talk later, fight now!" Buttercup screamed, leaping at Frieza. She aimed a punch at him but right as she was about to hit, her arm went through a fuzzy after image as the space over lord appeared a few yards behind her.  
  
"Come on," he said with a sneer. "Surely you can do better than that."  
  
"I'm sure I can!" the Powerpuff Girl exclaimed.  
  
"Buttercup, wait!!!!" Blossom called.  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"Knock it off before you get hurt!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Just then, Frieza's tail whipped around and hit her in the stomach. Buttercup flew backwards and slid across the ground for a few yards, causing a lot of dust to rise.  
  
"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed.  
  
"I tried to tell her," Piccolo began upsetly. "This is no place for little girls!"  
  
"Come on, Piccolo," Goku replied. "It's not like we didn't have our problems with Frieza at first. I think we need to give each other a chance."  
  
"Stop your dreaming," Frieza said, looking over at the still standing assortment. "You know you don't stand a chance."  
  
"Maybe we don't, and maybe we do," Goku said, trying to sound really cool but failing miserably. "Let's see who's the most powerful!"  
  
"Yeah," Krillin suddenly exclaimed, finding his courage in some else's strength, "you should watch what you say! Goku beat you to a pulp last time!"  
  
"Yes, but now I'm perfectly back to normal," he retorted. "What do you have to say about that, baldy?"  
  
"I say you're asking for a major hiney whooping!" Buttercup exclaimed, leaping up from the ground and not showing any signs of being in pain. She flew down and delivered a hard kick to the top of the tyrants head.  
  
"No way," Gohan began as he and the other Z fighters stared in awe at the sheer power of one of these girls. "Maybe we will be able to win this!"  
  
"You've forgotten one thing," a familiar voice said. "Me, Mojo Jojo, the other one who is here. You think you will be able to win, but with me here as well you will not, you will lose because with the two of us fighting you there is no way you can possibly win! You are overconfident because you think you will win be really you will not!"  
  
"Oh, and what can you do?" Krillin scoffed.  
  
"THIS!" the genetically altered chimp exclaimed, firing up his laser and shooting at the six heroes who were still standing around. They all leapt out of the way and a huge explosion rocked the island. When the dust eventually cleared, which took a long time, there was a long crater where all plant life had been utterly destroyed.  
  
"Great," Blossom muttered. "Mojo's brought an even more powerful laser than what he usually uses on Townsville."  
  
"That's cause we're the targets," Bubbles replied.  
  
"I knew this was going to be a bad day..." Krillin said to himself as he looked at the damage that had all ready been done to the island.  
  
Frieza had easily recovered from Buttercup's attack, although it still had given him a minor injury. "How can this be?" his strange high pitched voice mumbled. "I've never had someone be able to hit me this quickly into a fight, especially at my final form. Either I haven't paid enough attention or Mojo didn't tell me everything."  
  
"Stop talking to yourself!" Buttercup exclaimed, heading in for another go.  
  
"Like you'll hit me again, kid. I'm on to you this time."  
  
"Are you really?" another voice said. Frieza turned his head just in time to see Goku come up beside him and kick him in the stomach. As he tried to get over this attack, Buttercup arrived and gave him a power punch right in the chin.  
  
"Wow! Look at them go!" Gohan exclaimed. "I never thought there would be other people who could fight like us out there!"  
  
"Neither did we!" Bubbles said with a laugh. "So, are you gonna fight lizard guy or will you help me and Blossom with Mojo? He isn't very hard. You just have to dodge his lasers and you'll be fine."  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I usually fill in when no one else can fight. We don't fight in teams very often."  
  
"Then it's time for you to learn!" Bubbles exclaimed, grabbing his arm somehow and flying toward where Blossom was trying to figure out the best attack plan.  
  
"Good!" she exclaimed, noticing their arrival. "We'll need your help, Gohan, since Buttercup's not being rational. Mojo usually doesn't use this much force, and generally three people attacks work best since that's what we always use. If you could get one of your other friends to help, that would be great, but I'm sure you'll want to take care of that guy who really knows how to fight. Once we get around his gun, Mojo will be a piece of cake!"  
  
"O-okay," Gohan said nervously, never have been bossed around by any girl except for his mother. "So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Wait for me to finish my plan for right now," Blossom replied, staring at the still laughing monkey.  
  
In the meantime, Buttercup and Goku had some how come up with a fighting plan even though they hadn't really talked to each other at all. Frieza was wearing a huge scowl and wiping some dirt from his face.  
  
"What's going on here?" he thought. "I shouldn't be having this many problems! This should be over by now. Why can't I beat these two morons?"  
  
"So, Frieza, are you giving up all ready?" Goku asked with a mocking grin. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, especially since this is our second battle. You would think you'd have tried to get stronger before challenging me again."  
  
"Shut up you stupid monkey! I can and will defeat you! I just haven't been using all of my power!"  
  
"That's what people like you always say," Buttercup said. "It's just a cover up to scare people."  
  
"Oh, do you really think it is?" Frieza said with a grin. "Then why don't I continue to power up so you can see how great just a small portion of my power is?"  
  
"Fine, as long as I get to next," Goku replied.  
  
"Then me," Buttercup added with a grin similar to the Saiyan's.  
  
"Now who's bluffing?" Frieza said with his usual 'I'm better than you' tone. "But if you insist, I'll go first."  
  
He found a level place on the ground and clenched his fists. As lights and wind gradually began shooting around him, a cry rang from the lizard like creature.  
  
Bubbles and Gohan turned to see what was going on with the others as Blossom was still deep in thought. Mojo was watching his accomplice and smiling evilly. Piccolo and Krillin were in between the two villains watching fearfully.  
  
"Are you ready for just a small taste of my improved powers?" Frieza said to his challengers as the effects died and the ground showed signs of strain.  
  
Buttercup and Goku both smiled menacingly.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
AN: Well, there it is! Hopefully, I'll have my original by the next chappie. Maybe at the end, I'll let you see what that was like. *Sweat beads* It's crazy stuff. Please review, then I'll write more! Why do you think I wrote this as quickly as I could? Also, please tell me how I did with the fighting, I'm not really used to writing it yet. I can't say when my next update will be because it's time for marching band camp and then school starts, and with me being an all powerful senior, I'm not sure what'll happen. But I promise I'll have one within the next six months, hopefully the next two. Please keep your eyes open and don't give up hope if it takes a while, I'm still thinking about you! Ciao! 


End file.
